Freddy Kruger VS Dragonball Z
by MrSubway2
Summary: Somehow, Freddy Kruger has crossed into the DBZ dimension! And, we all know how Freddy LOVES kids!
1. One, two Freddy's coming for you...

Okay, kiddies

Okay, kiddies.It's crossover time again.I was watching Nightmare On Elm Street 3 last night, when the voices in my head stopped just long enough for me to think up a great fanfiction!You've gotta love Freddy.He's without a doubt the coolest, funniest horror character ever.I hope you all know what Nightmare on Elm Street is.If not, RENT SOME OF THEM, providing you're old enough.In this fic, Fred crosses over to the DBZ dimension and raises hell with poor Trunks and Goten.Our hero in this tale is not Goku, but the V man himself.I didn't create nor do I own any rights to Dragonball Z or Nightmare on Elm Street.Enjoy, good buddies.Freddy's not dead.He lives on in the hearts of movie fans everywhere.BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!Oh, sorry.

Freddy Kruger VS Dragonball Z 

Chapter 1 

**_ _**

Goten was walking through the woods, alone.In the stillness, quietness of the night, he drudged on, feeling no fear.After all, he had done this before.He knew what was going to happen.The fight!He loved the fight he knew was coming.

Suddenly, out of the darkness came the monster.It looked like a weird mix of Buu and a dinosaur."I wonder what it is?" thought the little saijin."Oh, well."Goten stood his ground.The monster came out of the shadows, ready to pounce.But, at that moment, everything changed.Something was different.In the background, Goten heard eerie voices chanting."One, two, Freddy's coming for you.Three, four better lock your door.Five, six grab your…"The monster lunged at Goten.He looked in horror to see that the usual beast was different!This monster was striped, red and dark green!Its face was burnt!Its right hand held long claws.Goten, in terror, turned into a Super Saijin.The monster laughed."Hey, kid," it said, "nice trick.I always wanted to be a blonde, too."The monster slashed at Goten's chest.He screamed, felt a brief, agonizing pain, and then…nothing.He sat up with a scream.He looked around.He was in his own bedroom.The door flung open, and Chi Chi ran through."Goten!" she screamed, "what is it?!"Goten said nothing, just began to cry."Oh, honey.Was it that same dream again?You've been having it every week…"Chi Chi stopped.She looked down in horror to see Goten's shirt was torn.There were bloody slash marks all over it!"Oh, God!" screamed Chi Chi as she rushed to the bathroom to get bandages.

Earlier that night, another young man began the task of getting ready for bed.Trunks took his bath, got into his pajamas, and was watching TV.With him were his mom and dad."Why must I sit here and watch this nonsense," said Vegeta."I have better things to do."Bulma and Trunks looked at each other and smiled.Even through his anger, they both knew Vegeta liked TV.Every night, when Bulma asked him to spend a little quality time with them, he would complain, but quickly oblige.This was unusual.Bulma knew it was nearly impossible to get Vegeta to do anything he didn't want to.So, she assumed, he must like TV.Vegeta sat eating some left over chicken."Hey, dad," Trunks said, "how about giving me some?""No!" said Vegeta."It's too late for you to be eating.""Oh, give him some you greedy SOB," Bulma yelled.Vegeta reluctantly tossed Trunks a drumstick. After he was done eating, Bulma told him it was time to go to bed."Aw, come on mom.I'm not tired!"Bulma said, "I don't care."She pointed to his room."Bed.Now."Trunks walked into his room mumbling.He climbed into bed, and thought about tomorrow.Goten was coming over to his house for a few days.Goten had no one to play with now because Goku was called by King Kai to help some people on this weird planet.They were having trouble with some intergalactic pirates or something.Goku could handle it, no sweat, but he'd be gone for awhile.Trunks smiled and closed his eyes, anticipating playing with his friend.

He was walking through a filthy, disgusting, hot room.There was dust and smoke everywhere."Where am I?" Trunks thought.He didn't sense anything.He heard machinery off in the distance, but in the pitch black he couldn't see a thing, even with his keen Saijin eyes.He felt along the wall until he saw a red light.Curiously, he walked towards it.As he got closer, he felt the horrible heat."Whew, it's hot!"From behind, he heard a metallic scraping, like fingers on a chalkboard.Trunks spun around quickly to see what it was."What was that?" he thought, feeling the first pangs of fear.The sound grew louder.He walked towards it, slowly.Trunks turned a corner, and saw him.A man.A tall man wearing a hat.The dim red light cast shadows on the man.Trunks looked from his head, down to his arms.On the right hand, Trunks noticed something weird.The man's fingers were longer on that hand."Hello?" Trunks said."Who are you?Can you tell me where the exit is, please."The man got up and began walking towards Trunks."Going so soon?" said the man."I was hoping you'd stay for awhile.""Um, love to," Trunks said, "but, I'm meeting my friend soon and…""Oh, I know him," said Freddy."Cute little guy.Able to change hairstyles.Oh, yeah.I know him REAL well."Trunks said, "You do?""Oh, yes.Freddy loves kids.""Um," Trunks began, getting really scared now, "Mr. Freddy, can you please tell me how to get out of here.It's too hot.""Freddy began to laugh."Oh, you'll be leaving soon enough.I've got a great place for you."Trunks stared in horror as the man opened his shirt.In the man's chest he saw…heads!Tiny voices screaming for help.Trunks had never seen anything so horrible in his life.The bloody, burnt chest of the man was heaving as the heads struggled to get free.Trunks stepped back and fell on his butt, he was so terrified.Freddy grinned."The souls of the children, give me strength!"Trunks leaped to his feet and ran.He had never been so scared in his life.He turned a corner, and Freddy was standing there in front of him!Trunks turned into a super saijin."Get away from me, you freak!" he said.Trunks leaped up and punched Freddy in the face.His head flew off!Across the room it spun.Trunks was splattered with blood.Trunks stood there, trembling."At least it's over," he thought.But, then, Trunks looked in amazement as the headless body walked towards the head."Over here you idiot!" the head was yelling."No, this way.That's it.Getting' closer, closer.Wait!Don't step on me."The body bent over, picked up the head, and reattached it."Ah.Sorry about that, kid.I'm the brains of this operation.Now, where were we?""WHAT ARE YOU?!" screamed Trunks.Freddy grinned, revealing rotten teeth."I'm your new playmate.Come on, let's play."Freddy morphed.Suddenly, he was wearing a black karate suit!"Hi ya!"Freddy kicked Trunks in the head."He's so fast," Trunks thought."Faster than Dad!"Trunks struggled to his feet, wiping away blood."Okay, creep," he said, "my turn!"Trunks flew at Freddy and threw a punch.He landed it straight on Freddy's jaw.Freddy's head whipped back, and then he looked at Trunks and laughed."This is my world, punk," he said."All your moves don't mean shit here.Oh, yeah.I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you and your buddy.I'm going to play with you guys for a long time.But, don't worry.You won't know when the end's coming, but it'll come.Get to bed early at night, kiddo.Because, FREDDY WILL BE WAITING!"He slashed at Trunks and he awakened with a scream.Bulma and Vegeta ran in the room.Vegeta came too as he sensed something was really wrong.Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes as Trunks began to cry."What?" he thought.It took a LOT to make Trunks cry.A baseball bat to the head couldn't make his son cry.He could see, as Bulma comforted him, that Trunks was shaking.Vegeta sensed the overwhelming fear.And then, he saw the slash marks on his son's face."Did someone get in here?" Vegeta thought."I sensed no one.And, who would be strong enough to do that?"But, Vegeta sensed an evil.He felt a strange power coming from Trunks' bed.And then, to his amazement, Vegeta looked down…to see his own hands shaking.


	2. Freddy the bowling champ

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_ _**

The next day, Trunks and Goten were outside, but they were not playing.Both were sore and tired.Goten had bandages on his chest, and Trunks had one on his face.Both were still quite a bit scared.They sat on the grass, and began to talk to each other."I had some dream last night," said Goten.It was about this horrible man with a burnt face and a red and green sweater.He had claws…""On his right hand?" Trunks interrupted."Yes!" Goten said."How did you know?""Because I had the same dream.I tried to fight him in the dream, but he was so powerful.I couldn't stop him."Goten said, "I wish my dad was here.He's know what to do.""I don't think Goku could help," said Trunks."I don't think anyone can help us.This guy is real.I don't know how, but he's real.""I know.I sensed that, too."

Meanwhile, inside, the adults talked about what had happened the night before."He just woke up screaming," Chi Chi said."And then, there were those scratch marks on his chest.He must have done it in his sleep.""This is weird," began Bulma."They both had nightmares about the same guy, and then they both scratched themselves up pretty bad.""They didn't scratch themselves," Vegeta said."Someone else did it.I know it sounds crazy, but I think someone is out to hurt our kids.I sensed it.There's a very strange power hanging around here at night, and I think the kids are in trouble."Bulma said, "Well, can't you do something?""I don't know.How can I fight what I can't see?I've never dreamt about this guy.But, if he was strong enough to do that to Trunks, then he's no normal human.We could be in trouble."Secretly, Vegeta wished Kakarott were there.He knew Kakarott had a knack for situations like this.Vegeta didn't want to alarm the women, but he knew something was terribly wrong."In any event," Vegeta said."Trunks will be sleeping in our bed until I figure this out.""Yes," Chi Chi began."I think I'll have Goten sleep with me or Gohan."

Krillin was exhausted.He had spent the entire day shopping with 18.For someone who wasn't human, the girl could shop.She had bought clothes, shoes, you name it.Krillin had been more conservative and merely bought himself a few shirts.He and 18 were in bed."Goodnight, babe," Krillin said."I had a nice time today, how about you?""Yeah, it was pretty good," 18 said."I got a lot of nice stuff, and I like that Hawaiian shirt you got.It makes you look sexy.""Oh, really," said Krillin, with a grin."Maybe I should put it on now.""Relax, tiger.I'm too tired.But, tomorrow night I'll prove to you once again that we androids are superior to regular girls, in a LOT of ways."Krillin said, "Oooh, yeah.You show me, girl."They laughed, kissed, and said their goodnights.

Krillin was in the mall again.He walked through the stores, his feet clicking.He was the only one there.He looked by his side for 18, but she was nowhere to be found.Krillin felt strange.He turned a corner, and there he saw a man in a suit and a top hat holding a tray."Samples, sir," the man said."Free samples.Try one."Krillin walked up and saw a tray full of cheese.It looked very good."Thanks," he said.Krillin picked a piece up and brought it towards his mouth.As he was putting it between his teeth, he realized in horror that it was moving!He jerked his hand, looked at it, and saw in disgust that it wasn't cheese, but a wriggling maggot!"UUUUGGGHHHH!" Krillin screamed.He dropped the maggot and stepped on it.It made a high pitched scream as Krillin's foot came down upon it."Is the gentlemen not pleased?" the man said."That's the finest cuisine in France.""You son of a bitch!" Krillin yelled."What the hell is wrong with you?Where's the manager of this place?I'm getting your ass fired!"Krillin turned and walked towards a door that said MALL MANAGEMENT.He walked in, and saw a woman sitting behind a desk."Krillin said, "I want to make a complaint!That son of a bitch out there tried to feet me a maggot!What kind of sick sons of bitches do you have working here.""Sir," said the woman."Please calm down.Here, have a candy."Krillin looked on the woman's desk, and there he saw a plate full of worms!"SHIT," he screamed jumping to his feet."You're just as picky as when you were a kid," said the woman, only here voice was deep, like a mans.Krillin blinked, and the woman was gone.In her place stood Freddy!"You!" Krillin said."I remember you from when I was a kid!But, I stopped dreaming about you when I started training with Master Roshi!""You didn't stop," said Freddy."I just got bored and left.I went back to my home dimension to finish the job in Springwood.Now, all the kids there are dead!I need some new victims, and those two cute little boys that hang around here will do just fine.""Leave them alone, you son of a bitch!!!" Krillin yelled."Or what?" said Freddy."I usually don't go after adults, but you're the first kids I let get away.If I didn't have work to do in Springwood, I would have stayed and finished off this dimension.Maybe after I kill you, I'll work on that little daughter of yours.""You stay away from her!!!!!!I'm a lot stronger than I was back then, Freddy!I can finish you now!"Krillin jumped back and formed two razors with his power.He flung them at Freddy.Freddy put out his arms, and both of them were cut off!Freddy screamed."Ha!" yelled Krillin."How do you like that, motherfucker!?"Suddenly, Freddy's arms jumped off the floor and the hands wrapped around Krillin's throat!He began to choke.Krillin grabbed the arms and pulled them off his neck.Freddy hobbled over, and the arms jumped back onto him!Freddy said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah!You're a LOT stronger.Don't you realize it doesn't matter how strong you are here?You're all such idiots!How about I go after that little bitch of yours right now?"Freddy turned, and began to walk towards another sections of the dream mall.Krillin ran up and grabbed Freddy from behind."Ooh," Freddy said."I didn't know you cared.Let's go someplace a bit more fun, for me that is."The next thing Krillin knew, he and Freddy were in a bowling alley!Freddy spun around and punched Krillin square in the face.As he went down, almost unconscious, Krillin thought, "Even Cell didn't hit this hard."Even after that blow, Krillin struggled to his feet.He knew he must stop Freddy somehow, for Goten, for Trunks, for the children.He remembered how Freddy tortured him when he was younger.He thought that Roshi's power had driven Freddy away, but now it turned out Freddy had simply gotten bored.Freddy turned back towards him."So, you're up," Freddy said."You have gotten a little tougher.And, I see you've grown some hair.I liked you better bald."Freddy stuck out his hand, and Krillin's hair burst into flames!"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"He screamed, running in circles trying to put his hair out.

18 awoke with a start.She turned to Krillin, and saw him tossing and turning in his sleep."He must be having a nightmare," she though.18 shook Krillin."Wake up.Wake up!"But, for some strange reason, Krillin wouldn't wake up.He just kept twitching and grunting.

Krillin lay on the ground, in intense pain.He saw, though the haze, that Freddy was walking towards him.Krillin's hair was all burned away.Freddy reached down, and picked up Krillin by the neck.There was no way to defend himself.Freddy grabbed Krillin's head, and ripped it off!Krillin couldn't believe that he was somehow still alive!His head was in Freddy's hands, turned sideways.Krillin was disoriented as Freddy walked over to one of the alleys in the Bowling place."I'm still alive," Krillin's head said."I've always been afraid of you, but you can't kill people.You really are just a dream.Ha!I'll wake up and this will all be over."

18 was getting scared, now.She still couldn't wake Krillin, but now he was smiling.The nightmare seemed to be over.

"You're wrong, Krillin," Freddy said."The only reason you're not dead is because I didn't want it to happen, yet.After all, I'm about to bowl a perfect game and I wouldn't want you to miss it."Krillin screamed as Freddy took his claw and dug one of Krillin's eyes out!He held it up for Krillin to see.Freddy then dug Krillin's other eye out.He pulled, and grunted as the optic nerve was stuck in Krillin's socket."Come on," Freddy said.Finally, the eye came free.Krillin couldn't even scream now.The pain and horror had overcome him.He was in a state of shock.

18 was now frantic, picking up the telephone to call 911, as Krillin screamed in his bed.She still couldn't wake him, and, even worse, felt an overwhelming presence of evil in the room.

Freddy stuck his two middle fingers in Krillin's empty sockets, and put his thumb in his mouth.Freddy then walked up to the nearest alley, and observed the spiked, steel pins at the end of the lane."Damn," he said."I should have practiced more.I only get one shot.I hope it's a fucking strike!"Freddy pulled his arm back, and threw Krillin's head at the pins.As the world spun, Krillin had one last thought."I love you, 18!" he screamed.

"I love you, 18!"18 heard Krillin scream behind her in the bed.

Krillin's head hit the pins and split apart.His brains spilled out onto the floor, making a splatting sound.Then, Krillin's soul flew out of the crushed bone and into Freddy's chest.Freddy fell backwards, and clutched his chest."HOLY SHIT!" Freddy screamed.He couldn't believe the power he had just gained.He had never absorbed a soul this powerful, and he loved it."Imagine what it will be like when I take out those little Saijins," he thought.

18 ran over to the bed, seeing that Krillin had stopped moving.When she got to the bed, she saw the carnage.Krillin's head was crushed.His eyes had been gouged out, and the pieces of his broken skull were burned.She knew immediately he was dead.18, crying and screaming, picked up what was left of her husband's body.She held him close and screamed for the whole world to hear."NO!NO!NOOOOOOO!"As she dropped to her knees, and buried her face in her hands, she heard the laughter.It seemed to come from everywhere.It seemed to come from her head!It echoed throughout the room.The horrible, blood curdling laughter of the Demon of Dreams.The laughter of Freddy.


	3. Gotenks to the rescue...Yeah, right!

Well, sorry about the delay on Chapter 3, but after the events here in NYC, I haven't felt much like writing

Well, sorry about the delay on Chapter 3, but after the events here in NYC, I haven't felt much like writing.But, as everyone is saying, we've got to get on with our lives.And, Trunks and Goten have to get on with being tormented!It's almost Halloween!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

_ _

It was morning and Chi Chi was preparing breakfast for the boys when she heard a knock at the door."Just a minute," she said.She walked over and opened the door.There stood 18 looking ragged."What's wrong?" Chi Chi said."Krillin's dead," said 18."He was killed in his sleep." She began to cry.

Now, 18, Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan were sitting in the living room.All had decided it was better if Trunks and Goten stayed outside.When Vegeta heard of Krillin's death, he just folded his arms.But, inside he was saddened.Krillin may not have been the strongest guy in the world, but he had a warrior's heart.Vegeta remembered how Krillin spared his life back in the days when Vegeta was a real prick.He also remembered how they fought together on Namek.He and Krillin weren't exactly friends, but Vegeta had a great deal of respect for him.Vegeta also felt anger.He wouldn't let this cowardly killing of a good warrior go unpunished.It was a matter of respect.

"So, he died in his sleep?" Gohan said."No," 18 said, "He was KILLED in his sleep!""I believe you," Vegeta said."Something very strange is going on.Last night was the first night the kids didn't have nightmares.It's probably because this guy was, uh, busy with Krillin.""What are you guys talking about?" Gohan said."How can someone actually hurt people in their dreams.It's not possible.""After all the shit we've been through," Vegeta began, "how can you say you don't believe anything?"Gohan said, "So, what do we do about it?""We'll just have to watch ourselves very carefully until we think of something," Vegeta said.

Goten lay in bed that night, scared to go to sleep.But, it was almost 12 AM, and he and Trunks knew they had to both be asleep to put their plan into effect.Goten was in bed with Gohan, and he knew Trunks would be in bed with Bulma and Vegeta.But, no adult could protect them.He and Trunks were going to "meet" each other at 1AM, and they hoped their plan worked.Goten closed his eyes and went into a deep meditation.He was asleep in a few minutes.He was walking through a dark alleyway."Trunks!" he called."Trunks!"But, there was no Trunks."Goten!" a devilish voice yelled back."Goten!"Goten knew it wasn't Trunks.Around the corner came Freddy."Tonight's the night," Freddy said."I gained a lot of power from your friend, and I'll gain even more from you two.But, there real power is in the adults.Goku, Gohan, Vegeta.I can't get to them without you and your friend.I need you two to get to the adults.""You killed Krillin!" Goten yelled."You can to kill adults!""I only got Krillin because he was a kid I missed.Wanna say hi?" Freddy lifted up his shirt and Krillin's tiny head was screaming for help, like the scene at the end of the original "Fly.""Help me!Help me!" screamed Krillin."No!" Goten began to cry."TRUNKS, WHERE ARE YOU???"

Trunks was trying his hardest to get to sleep.He was thinking of telling his father about the plan, but he didn't think his dad would approve.From somewhere distant, Trunks heard Goten yelling.Trunks squeezed his eyes shut.He was late.He concentrated harder than he ever had before.

Goten was so terrified by seeing Krillin that he was temporarily stunned.Freddy drew back his hand, ready to strike, when something blocked it.Suddenly, Freddy was swinging through the air."WHOA" Freddy yelled.Trunks let go of his hand and Freddy flew through the brick wall at the far end of the alley."Take that, bastard!" Trunks said.Goten was so glad to see his friend that he ran up and gave him a big hug.The plan had worked.They were in the dream together."Come on, Goten," Trunks began, "let's do this and finish this jerk."Both boys took a few steps apart.Freddy was pissed, and had just gotten to his feet when he saw the kids doing some strange kind of dance."What the hell?" he thought."FUSHION!!!!!!"Both the boys yelled, and suddenly Freddy was blinded by a bright light.When it cleared, Freddy saw a new kid standing there."COOOOOOOL!!!!!!" Freddy said."There's no way you can beat us now," Gotenks said."Your rain of terror is over!""Oh, really," Freddy said."My 'rain' of terror is just beginning."Suddenly, it began to rain blood in the dream world."Gross!" Gotenks said.Gotenks stuck out his hand and shot an energy blast at Freddy.It went right through his chest.Freddy howled in pain.He staggered back several feet."Kamikaze Ghost Attack!"Suddenly, little white ghosts were flying at Freddy.They began to rip Freddy apart!Freddy howled and screamed as he was torn limb from limb.When there were only a few bits of him left, the ghosts exploded, turning what was left of Kruger to ash!"YES!" Gotenks yelled."It's over!"Gotenks struck a pose and was grinning.That is, until, he felt an unbelievable pain in the top of his head.Gotenks let out a bloody scream as the ax cut him in half down the middle.In a heap, Gotenks split in two and both halves fell to either side.The blood, guts and organs fell in a heap from the middle of the split.Freddy, now decked out in a lumberjack outfit, began to laugh."Timber!" he yelled.Suddenly, the two halves of Gotenks began to change.On one side was Trunks, and on the other was Goten."We're alive!" Trunks said."I can't believe it!"But, just then, Freddy grabbed both boys by the hair.He carried them over to a wall where two giant meet hooks were dangling."This is going to REALLY fucking hurt!" Freddy warned.He impaled both the boys, back first, onto the hooks.Goten and Trunks screamed in agony."I'll just keep you two here until someone more powerful comes," Freddy said."Then, it's triple homicide time!!!"Freddy began to laugh.

Vegeta was awakened by his son screaming.He and Bulma began shaking Trunks."Wake up, boy!" Vegeta yelled."Wake up!" Bulma yelled.But, Trunks wouldn't wake up.They tried water, loud noises, everything.Vegeta was horrified as he realized that his son was not only in a comma, but was dying."Let him go, motherfucker!!!!" Vegeta screamed."Let him go!"And, suddenly, cuts began forming on Trunks' chest.Bulma screamed and Vegeta looked in horror as the cuts began to form a sentence._"COME AND GET HIM, PRICK!"_


	4. Vegeta VS Freddy

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

__

Vegeta and Bulma were beside themselves.Trunks was twitching violently in his sleep, and Vegeta's extra ordinary senses could tell that he was in big trouble.Just then, the phone rang.It was, of course, Gohan, screaming, telling Bulma that they couldn't wake up Goten.

Freddy looked at the two boys with amusement.Trunks and Goten both hung limp now, the meat hooks severing their spinal chords.Both were paralyzed from the neck down.Blood dripped down their backs onto the floor.At least, because of the paralysis, neither was in a great deal of pain."Please," Goten said very weakly, "let us go, please."Trunks was almost unconscious and said nothing."Hmm," Freddy began, "let me think about that for one moment."Suddenly, the theme from Jeopardy began playing in the dream world.When it was over, Freddy said, "NO!You two are going to bring me ultimate power.Either of your fathers could make me stronger than ever before.Then, I'll finish the two of you, and every other brat in this dimension!NO ONE WILL SLEEP!BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Vegeta was lying on his back, on he and Bulma's bed.Gohan and Chi Chi had carried Goten to their house, and he lay next to Trunks."Please be careful," Bulma said."Don't worry," Vegeta began, "that guy might be able to take on a bunch of kids, but I am a true Saijin warrior!I'm not worried in the least."Gohan said, "Do you want me to help?""No," said Vegeta, "you stand guard with those Sinzu beans in case the kids get really bad.I just hope they can help.Keep an eye on them because we only have a few.Believe me, this won't take long."

Vegeta shut his eyes tight.He began to meditate, putting himself into a deep trance.Suddenly, to his amazement, he felt an unbelievable suction pulling at him.He tried to fight it, but it was no use.To his further astonishment, he saw he was shrinking, being sucked into Trunks' head!He landed on a cold, damp floor with a thud.He shook his head to clear the disorientation.In the distance, Vegeta could feel the boys' power levels.Both were very weak.He followed them until he came to a corner.When Vegeta turned it, he saw, to his horror, the two boys impaled on the meat hooks.Both were hanging limp, nearly drained of blood.Vegeta knew he didn't have much time.The sight of his son hanging there filled him with a horror he never knew before.He also couldn't help but feel sorry for Kakarott's boy.After all the kindness Kakarott's family had shown Trunks, Vegeta wasn't about to let him return from outer space to find his son dead."Boys!" Vegeta yelled."Hang on, I'm coming!"Vegeta began to run towards the kids, when suddenly a huge glass wall shot up in front of him.Vegeta reared back his fist, and punched the wall with everything he had.To his amazement, the wall wouldn't break.Vegeta tried kicks, energy blasts, everything.The wall would not budge.

Suddenly, as Vegeta reared back for one more mighty punch, something grabbed his fist.Vegeta was flung across the alley, hitting the brick wall with tremendous force.He couldn't believe it.Vegeta got to his feet immediately, and there stood you know who!"How they hangin', V?" said Freddy."I've been expecting you."Vegeta was too astonished to even reply."You?You're the guy who's terrorizing everyone?" Vegeta said."You're a midget!This has to be some kind of joke!Fighting you is almost sinful!"At that moment, Trunks somehow mustered the strength to speak."Dad…No…you…don't…"But, that's all he could get out.Vegeta said, "Don't' worry, son.I'll have you down from there in a second.Maybe less."Freddy began to grin."So," Vegeta said, "cocky are we?He flew at Freddy and began to throw super fast punches and kicks.To Vegeta's astonishment, however, everything missed!His blows seemed to go through Freddy.Freddy wasn't dodging, Vegeta's punches were just going right through him."What is it with you people?" Freddy said."Did I end up in some kind of kung fu dimension or something?Okay.Let's play that way."Freddy raised his arms and began to scream.The whole earth shook.Vegeta was knocked down by the power.With a scream, Freddy began to glow like a Super Saijin, only red instead of yellow!!!"Meet Super Freddy!" he said.Vegeta instinctively turned into a Super Saijin.The two flew towards each other, and within seconds, Vegeta realized that Freddy's power was far greater than his.Freddy was landing blows, slashing Vegeta's chest, and just plain kicking his ass.Vegeta powered up to Super Saijin 2.Suddenly, Freddy morphed into a super hero outfit with a giant "2" on it.He shot an energy blast at Vegeta.Vegeta dodged it, but the nearby explosion nearly knocked him out.Vegeta realized he was in BIG trouble.

"Give yourself up to me," Freddy said."I'll let your kids go if you just surrender.""Yeah, right!"Vegeta said."You'll kill us all.I'm going to stop you if I have to drain all my power to do it.""You can't stop me," laughed Freddy."You guys still don't get it, do you?You cannot kill what's already dead!I died a long time ago.I guess you can tell how I went.It wasn't pretty.But, dark forces have allowed me to keep killing, and you're next Vegeta!

Vegeta flew into the air.Freddy looked up and watched Vegeta gather his power.Freddy just smiled.After a few seconds, Vegeta screamed."Let's see you stop this, you dead bastard!FINAL FLASH!!!"Freddy saw the beam coming toward him."Uh, oh!" he said.The Final Flash hit Freddy and he began to scream.There was a terrific explosion, and after the smoke cleared, there was the clanking sound of Freddy's claw hitting the ground.Freddy was gone.The glass wall disappeared."Yes!"Vegeta yelled."How do you like that, fucker!"Vegeta ran over to pull the children down, when a voice stopped him."Son," the voice said, "you have done well.I'm proud of you."

Vegeta turned and, to his amazement, saw his father standing there.Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes.He knew it was his dad.The power level was just right.Vegeta never forgot that level."Father," Vegeta began."How?""This is the land of the dead, my son.Just like Freddy, I can come to this world, too.Freddy has been tormenting us for years, here, but no one could stop him until you came along.Thank you, son.I always knew you would grow up to be far more powerful than I.I never got to tell how proud I am of you, or how much I love you."Now, Vegeta had tears in his eyes.He never thought he'd see his father again.Vegeta walked over to his father, and they both embraced.As Vegeta hugged his father, he turned his head…and saw…Freddy's claw was gone!Suddenly, he felt an unbelievable pain in his chest."DIE!" his father said.In Freddy's voice.Vegeta squinted in agony, as the claw was driven deep into his chest.It pierced his flesh.Blood shot out at high speeds as the claw hit the arteries leading to his heart.Freddy morphed back into himself and laughed.Vegeta went down, coughing up blood.He knew it was over.Freddy spread his arms, waiting for the incoming soul.But, suddenly Vegeta was gone.Freddy looked in astonishment."NOOOOOO!" he screamed."Not yet!NO!"

Vegeta sat up, coughing.Just as he was feeling his life slip away, Gohan rammed a Sinzu bean down his throat."Come on, Vegeta!" Gohan screamed."You can make it!"Vegeta collapsed back down on the bed as his wounds healed.Within seconds, he was fine.He jumped to his feet."What happened?" Bulma yelled."I still can't wake up Trunks.""There's no stopping him," Vegeta said."No amount of training can stop him.He's some kind of demon.It's impossible.The rules of his world are different.""So, what do we do?" Gohan said.Vegeta jumped with a start.Keep feeding the kids Sinzu beans.I think as long as you keep them alive here, Freddy can't kill them.You woke me up just in time.I'm leaving for a bit.""Where are you going?" said Bulma.Vegeta said, "To talk to someone who knows more about the dead than anyone.Maybe he knows a way to stop Freddy.If not, all the children of the world are doomed."


	5. Freddy's Dead, Again

Now, Freddy was really pissed.  "If I can't have Vegeta, I'll just settle for you two little brats."  Freddy drew back his arm, and dug his claw deep into Goten's chest.  Nothing happened.  The wound healed by itself.  "What the hell?" Freddy said.  He then dug his claw into Trunks.  Again, Trunks did not die.  Then, Freddy figured it out.  Bulma and Chi Chi were feeding the kids Sinzu beans.  Freddy smiled.  He knew the beans wouldn't last forever, and when they ran out, those souls would be his!

Vegeta stood alone in his kitchen with his fingers to his forehead.  He was concentrating hard.  Kakarott had only given him a few lessons, and he didn't want the women to know he had actually asked Kakarott to teach him a technique.  The instant teleportation was great, though, and Kakarott had been nice enough to teach him to do it.  Vegeta found his target, and disappeared.  When he reappeared, he saw a woman with a bath towel wrapped around her.  When she turned and saw Vegeta, she began to scream.  "AAAAHHH!  Animal!  Pig!  Pervert!"  "Calm down, damnit!" Vegeta yelled.  "I made a mistake!  Chill!"  The woman began hitting Vegeta with her blowdryer.  "Help!  Rape!  Rape!" she screamed.  Vegeta put his fingers to his head again, and disappeared.

King Yama sat at his mighty desk, and was very busy doing what he always does.  He was sentencing the souls of the dead to their eternal resting places.  "Heaven.  Heaven.  Hell.  Heaven.  Hell.  Hell.  Heaven."  King Yama was bored with his job, but someone had to do it.  Most of the new arrivals were hell bound.  One after another they lined up before the mighty King.  "Hi, my name is Frank…"  "Heaven," Yama said.  "Hi, I'm Lisa…"  "Heaven," Yama said.  "Hello, I'm Osama…"  "HELL!!!!!!!!!" Yama said.  Suddenly, King Yama felt an unimaginable power fill the room.  He set his mallet down in astonishment.  A second later, Vegeta appeared in front of him.  "Thank Kami," Vegeta said.  "I finally got this right."  "Vegeta?" Yama said.  "Is that you?  You didn't go and get yourself killed again, did you?"  Vegeta began, "Do you see a halo above my head you idiot?  I'm here because we have a very serious problem back on earth, and you may be the only person who can help."  Yama said, "What's up?"  "There's this dead guy named Freddy who…"  "Freddy?" King Yama interrupted.  "Freddy Kruger?  Burnt face, red and green striped sweater?  Claw on his right hand?"  "Yes," Vegeta said, "that's him!  How do you know about him?"  "Sit," Yama said.  "No time," Vegeta said.  "We don't have much time!  Make it quick."  "Okay.  Freddy comes from another dimension.  He was a hard core child molester."  This news made Vegeta even more horrified.  God knows what that bastard might do to those kids.  Yama continued.  "After he killed a few kids, he was arrested.  He was going to go away for a long time, but the cops had to let them go on a technicality.  Anyway, the townspeople got really pissed and torched him.  However, his soul was so evil, some demons allowed him to keep killing in people's dreams.  People tried everything, but there seems to be no way to kill him."  "How could you let this happen?"  Vegeta yelled.  "I thought you took care of everyone that dies?  Don't you have unlimited power over the dead?  You even dictated the fate of Cell and Frieza when they died."  "I have power over those who die in THIS dimension," Yama said.  "Freddy died in another dimension, and they apparently have no one there to monitor the dead."  "Then, how do you know about Freddy?" Vegeta asked.  "Because he came to this dimension a long time ago.  He tried to kill people here.  I mustered up enough power to banish him back to his own dimension, but I can't stop him now.  He's absorbed too many souls, and there's nothing I can do."  "You mean," Vegeta began, "there's no way to stop him?"  "No.  No matter how much you train, Freddy will always win.  Dreams are his world.  And, I cannot control the spirit of someone who didn't die here.  I can only promise that Trunks and Goten will get into heaven.  I will make sure they are taken care of."  "NO!" Vegeta yelled.  "I will not let my son and his friend die at the hands of this bastard!  There has to be a way…"  Vegeta stopped.  He looked into space for a moment, and then smiled.  "What?" Yama said.  "Do you have an idea?  I really wish I could help you.  I'd love to get my hands on that bastard, too.  I can't even send Krillin to heaven because Freddy has his soul."  Vegeta was on his feet, ready to teleport back to earth.  "You might just get your hands on him, Yama.  We all might."  And, with that, Vegeta was gone.

Bulma sat at the edge of the bed, feeding the kids Sinzu beans every time a new wound appeared.  They were running out.  Chi Chi was holding Goten in her arms, crying.  Gohan was punching a table in frustration.  It immediately collapsed.  Where was Vegeta?  Didn't he want to be here in case his son…  Suddenly, Vegeta appeared in front of her.  Without saying a word, he ran to her dresser and pulled out the old dragon radar.  Vegeta took one quick concerned glance at the kids, and then teleported away.  

Freddy was still slashing away at the kids.  He was aware of what was happening on earth.  He knew they were running out of Sinzu beans.  He also knew Vegeta was going for the dragon balls.  He wasn't worried.  They had tried using the balls last time he was here.  The dragon couldn't hurt him.  Freddy smiled.  The kid's souls would soon be his.

Quickly, Vegeta teleported from place to place, gathering the Dragonballs.  Some farmer gave him a hard time about handing over the last one.  As Vegeta prepared to teleport away, he heard the ambulance coming.

Back at home, Bulma had run out of Sinzu beans.  There was now nothing they could do.  Bulma and Chi Chi held their children waiting for the inevitable.  Suddenly, from outside, they heard Vegeta yelling.  "Come outside, all of you!  Bring the kids!  Hurry, damnit!"  Bulma, Chi Chi, Gohan and 18 ran outside, carrying the boys.  By this time, Vegeta had the dragonballs together.  All 7 were glowing.  Suddenly, the sky darkened, the earth shook.  An unbelievable power filled the air.  Up from the balls shot a mighty golden light.  The light began to take form, and there was the dragon, in all his power and might.

Freddy was laughing.  He knew that all the beans were gone.  It was time.  "Wake up!" he shouted at the kids.  Both boys opened their eyes.  They were barely conscious, and still paralyzed.  "Your parents are out of beans, kiddies.  It's time to die!"  Trunks and Gopten closed their eyes tight as Freddy drew back his arm.  "I love you mom!" yelled Goten. 

Vegeta, who was momentarily stunned by the sight of the dragon, regained his composure.  "I will grant two wishes!" said the mighty dragon.  "Speak now!"  With hope in his heart, Vegeta made his wish.

Freddy's claw was about to hit, when suddenly, to the amazement of the boys, he disappeared.  The meat hooks disappeared.  Everything disappeared.  Both boys were standing in a beautiful field.  The grass was green and the sky was blue.  Both were fine.  Perfectly healthy.  A small rabbit ran up to Goten.  "Don't touch it!" Trunks yelled.  "It's just another one of his tricks!"  But, Goten picked up the rabbit.  He giggled as it rubbed its head against him.  Trunks could believe it.  The next thing the kids knew, they were laying on the ground outside Vegeta and Bulma's place.  They opened their eyes and saw their mothers.  "Thank God!" both Chi Chi and Bulma yelled.  Both began hugging and kissing their boys uncontrollably.  "Mom!" Trunks yelled, both embarrassed and relieved.  When the boys stood up, they saw 18 standing under the dragon.  She made a wish, and then she vanished.  "Your wishes have been granted!" said the dragon.  "I bid you farewell!"  And, with that, the dragon disappeared.  The balls split apart and flew in all directions.

Trunks and Goten ran up to Vegeta.  Trunks, unable to control himself, ran up and gave his father a big hug.  To his shock, his dad hugged him back.  Hard.  "Are you alright, boy?" Vegeta asked.  "I'm fine, dad."  "How about you, squirt?" Vegeta said to Goten.  "Uh, I'm okay.  What happened?"  "Dad must have wished us to wake up," said Trunks.  "Or, he must have wished Freddy away."  "Oh, good!" said Goten.  "I hated that guy!"  "I just wish we could have fought him ourselves," Trunks said, angrily.  "If it was a fair fight, we could have demolished that nut."  Vegeta smiled, wickedly.  "Who says you can't?"  Vegeta pointed to his left.  Both the boys turned and saw a man standing by the house.  He looked confused.  He was wearing the same outfit Freddy had worn, except he had no claw.  The hat and shirt were the same, but the man wasn't burnt.  He glanced over at the kids.  "What..what the hell happened?" said the man.  "What's going on?"  "Welcome back to the world of the living, Kruger," Vegeta said.  "I used the dragon to wish you back to life.  You should thank me.  Freddy was speechless.  He looked down at his hands.  They were nice and tan.  Normal.  He felt his face.  No scar tissue.  No burns.  "NO!" he yelled.  "This is impossible!"  Vegeta said, "You should have stayed in your own world.  No one could have bought you back to life there."  "Wait a sec," said Trunks.  "You mean that THAT'S Freddy?  He's just a normal human, now?"  "Yep," said Vegeta.  "Why don't you kids go play with your new friend."  Suddenly, with a scream, Goten turned into a super saijin.  In a fit of blind anger, he flew at Freddy.  But, Trunks grabbed his arm.  "Don't go after him like that," he said.  "It'll end too quick.  Let's torture him like he tortured us!  Goten powered down, and then both the boys slowly walked towards Freddy.  "Stay away from me, you little assholes!" Freddy yelled.  Trunks said, "What did you call us?"  With that, he punched Freddy in the face.  Immediately, every tooth in his mouth shattered, and his jaw was crushed.  Freddy covered his face and screamed.  He had forgotten what it was like to feel pain.  But, he would feel plenty.

All the adults watched in amazement and even horror as Trunks and Goten beat Freddy savagely for nearly 10 minutes.  Even Vegeta, who had seen some horrible fights, was a little shocked at the brutality.  He never thought that two children could be that savage.  He suspected it was the Saijin anger, the Saijin brutality in the boys.  The kids were careful to keep their power low enough not to kill Kruger.  But, when they were done, both Chi Chi and Bulma had to cover their faces.  Freddy was a mass of blood.  His face was unrecognizable.  Bones protruded from his body almost everywhere.  The scene resembled a car wreck.  Vegeta walked over and gently pushed the boys aside.  "Enough," he said, "you've proven your point."  Vegeta looked down at Freddy in disgust.  Then, he put out his hand.  "Go ahead," Freddy said through broken teeth.  "Kill me.  Wonderful.  Then, I can come back and get those two bastard kids.  They'll pay for this."  "I don't think so," Vegeta said.  "You're not home anymore, Fred."  With that Vegeta shot an energy blast that disintegrated Freddy.  He didn't even have time to scream.  When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left.

King Yama was shocked at the new arrival before him.  He knew who it was, but he couldn't believe it.  "Hello, Freddy.  I am King Yama.  I am he who decides the fate of the dead, based on their actions in life.  I am judge and jury."  Freddy looked at his hands again, and was shocked to see he was still normal.  "What," he said.  "Where's my power?  What's happening!"  "You died in this dimension," began Yama.  "That means I decide your fate."  The King picked up his mallet.  "For all the children you made suffer.  For all the parents you made weep.  For all the lives you destroyed.  I sentence you, forever, to hell!"  With those words, Freddy found himself in a giant pit, on fire.  He screamed, because the fire hurt!  It reminded him of the fire that first burned him, only one million times as hot and painful.  Horrible, deformed demons appeared around him.  They tore at his body.  The pain was not describable, not in the language of man.  "I'M SORRY!" Freddy yelled.  "I'M SORRY!  GOD, HELP ME!  FORGIVE ME!"  But, it was too late.  All ask for forgiveness in Hell, but none receive it.  

There Freddy remained for all eternity.  Even after the world ended, Freddy Kruger still burned.  18 returned from Namek, where she had wished herself.  She used Parunga, the Namek dragon, to bring Krillin back.  Then, she wished them both back to earth.  Goku returned from his trip, where everyone attempted to explain to him what happened.  After 2 weeks, they gave up.  The flies around Goku's head departed.

One night, when Trunks was about to fall asleep, Vegeta came into his room to say goodnight.  "Been having good dreams," Vegeta said.  "Yeah," said Trunks, "I dreamed I beat you in a training session last night!"  Vegeta laughed.  "A dream is the only place that will happen, boy."  Both laughed.  As Vegeta walked out, Trunks heard a screeching sound.  He sat up immediately!  It sounded like Freddy's claw against the pipes of his boiler room!  "Sorry," Vegeta said, "I've been meaning to oil this damn door."  Trunks smiled, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
